


Beg

by evilwearsabow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cumplay, Dom!Spock, Dominance, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Sub!Jim, Submission, Ties, dom!McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it is what it is, be gentle, this is my first BDSM kink-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

Spock can read his mind.

He is considerably aware of Jim's misinformation, his desires, the little aching feelings the Captain receives on many exploits of coitus. The wandering thoughts, of leather bounds, splayed legs, open, waiting and stripped. Demanded, dominated and taken; the Vulcan is uncertain of this behavior, these sexual desires.

By Vulcan standards, it is easy to be dominant. To belong and to belong to, but nowhere is he aware of human tendency for such desire. It is foreign, alien as the two lovers he has taken as bond-mates.

Oddly, he finds himself pondering over this during lunch, a lunch that Jim is unable to attend; however as the benefits of this type of relationship allow. Spock is not alone, simply across from the Doctor, who is scrolling down his PADD with his middle finger, eating, yet more engrossed in his work.

“Doctor, are you aware of human proximity to desire domination, abuse, and leather bounds during the primal acts of coitus?” Simply a question, but Leonard starts to cough on his food and people in the mess hall snap up to stare.

“S-pcukkk” He garbles, not choking, Spock is certain because he places a hand on Leonard's arm, and Leonard waves him off.

I'm alright you hobgoblin, I was just taken off guard! You don't ask questions like that in public, goddammit!

With a twitch of brow, Spock nods, the bond will have to suffice then

Noted. However you have not answered my query.

With a reluctant sigh, Leonard places his fork down on his plate.

_Are we talking about Jim's kinky brain, or is this something that came from a strain of thought?_

_Jim's mind, Doctor, I have reason to believe he desires these thing. However illogical they may be._

Rolling his emerald eyes at the rather stoic ones, he lets his hand come under the table to grasp his knees.

_If we talk about this, it's between you, me and Jim, alright?_

Spock looks slightly affronted, and annoyed through his brows.

_Affirmative._

This is how it is explained, how the type of intercourse works, how you please one another. What Jim is into, what Leonard is into.

The Vulcan begins to plan, he talks with Leonard; the doctor reluctantly agrees to play along.

The day Spock decides to commence his plan, is one stressful one for their captain. Jim, who had many decisions to make. Tough, command decisions, featuring three rather rude admirals. Two transfer requests; some issue within the engineering room that had nothing to do with Jim. Yet, his command is questioned anyway, as headquarters seems to do more and more as of late.

One again Jim skips lunch, much to Leonard and Spock's disapproval.

So it is with these plans, and new found education, Jim walks into their room with a loud tired sigh, and throws his clothes off just as soon as he comes in. Leonard and Spock pretend to remain busy in opposite sections of their cabin, Jim takes a shower as always, yet when he returns Spock and Leonard are in nothing but their black trousers and boots.

Waiting, expectantly on both sides of the bed.

“Alright Jim, first pick a word any word.” Leonard grouses, the first to stand up as Spock follows.

“Uhhh wait...” The blonde is mildly shocked. “...are those leather ties?”

“Answer the question.” Spock's nebulous gaze narrows in on the Captain, Jim looks to Leonard who's eying him expectantly, but a little more amused than Spock would ever let up.

“Applesauce?” Jim states, cause if this is what he thinks it is, that's a good word.

“Adequate, now I will remind you James T. Kirk, that you are the mate of a Vulcan. So as such you are mine, belonging to Leonard and I completely. You will address us as sir in this instance, you will ask for permission, and most of all, you will obey our commands.”

Completely getting it now, the nervousness leaving, a commanding eye right back at Spock.

“You got it.”

Spock tilts his head, dominantly.

“Sir.” Jim never took commands well, but he was game for something like this.

After hardly a beat, Spock is on this with expedience only a Vulcan could provide.

“Lay on your back, remain relaxed.”

Leonard readies the ties, because yeah, he's studied this kind of shit just for Jim. Read up on types of rope tying just so that he could please his lover. Even got to practice it on Spock.

And boy was that a sight to see.

There's a new hook at the top of their room, and since the ceiling is rather short it doesn't extend very long. They manage to get Jim strapped up in a black rope they found especially for this type of play.

Strappado tied, facing forward, legs behind him, arms above and behind him.

“Shit, you guys went all out for me huh?”  
“Silence, Jim, unless you are making sounds due to my own hand. Do not speak.”

Jim snaps his mouth shut, awe in his eyes. Body relaxing in his restraints as Leonard rubs his hands up and over Jim's form. Lean, golden, and rather built. Broader than Spock, but still slender. Big blue eyes gazing wildly at the both of them. Without words he's challenging them.

Spock accepts, Leonard is still overall amused, as he runs a sensitive hand through golden locks, lifting Jim's head up by his hair.

“You who are mine, tell us who you belong to.” Jim gulps, wiggling his rear on purpose as Leonard’s hands still grasp and run over his body in admiration, but in an odd way... clinical, slightly colder. It's effective, Jim nods, “I belong to you, both of you.” He looks to Leonard and winks, but the doctor scoffs.

“He's being obstinate, Spock.”

“Then prescribe punishment, doctor.” Leonard pulls a wooden paddle from beside the bed and lets out a mean whip right on Jim's backside. Causing the blonde to keen back with a gasping cry.

“Jesus fucking...”

Another thwack of epic proportions, Jim silences yet still whines out.

Then another for good measure, Spock is pleased.

“There will be no crying to your Human God now, slave, you will submit, and you will accept.”

His ass turns red in all the right places, plump, pert, and round. Pleasing to their eyes, it takes no idiot to realize how beautiful Jim is.

“Y-yes, Sir... Sirs.” With a quick nod, Leonard is already on his mission to oil up and lubricate every part of Jim. They blind-fold him, and place a pulsating cock ring right around him. Not surprised in the least that the man is already dripping, molten, and hard.

Groaning Leonard works him with legendary hands, Spock simply oversees.

“Open wide.”

Spock pushes into Jim's mouth just as soon as he can get his wide pink lips spread.

“Your mouth was made for this James Kirk, made for my phallus, to be bred like a Terran dog, do you agree.” But all he can hear are Jim's groaning moans, sounds of pleasure, especially as Leonard starts to spread his ass open. Ready him for what is to come...

Spock pulls out, “Answer me.”

Gasping, Jim nods, “Y-yes, mng, Yes sir, I was made for it, just fuck me!”

Jim is spanked again, a loud crisp sound that nearly echos.  
“Y-y-yes sir!”

Leonard's smirking, Spock pushes himself right back into Jim's mouth, bending him in such a way that would almost hurt. If the blonde weren't so flexible.

“Suck, do not shield from me, let your body tell me how you feel.”

Pleasure, desire, arousal, want, need.

“Insatiable human!” Then, he starts to fuck into Jim's throat hard, and without warning Leonard starts to spank Jim, over and over as Spock abuses the blondes throat and mouth. It lasts for minutes until they give him a break, pulling away, letting the man gasp and wheeze. A raw throat and throbbing rear-end, Jim looks so beautiful like this. Mouth and ass dripping onto their floor, panting, red and pink all over.

“Boy he sure looks mighty ready, Spock, mind if I use his mouth now?”

Spock nods, and Leonard doesn't say a thing. Jim just opens his mouth when he feels a hand on his cheek, as he begins to suck down the doctor like the used up slave he is.

Leonard doesn't hold back for once, fucking into Jim like a doll. “Yeah, oh fuck, Jim, suck me nice and good like you would at the academy. Like those times you'd never admit to Spock? Hacking into the simulator rooms and sucking me off in that chair. You cheating slut!” Jim groans loudly around his cock, Spock looks thoroughly amused even as he gets behind Jim and with the handle end of the paddle, prods Jim's ass.

“Yes, a character unbecoming a star-fleet officer. You are more suited to this profession.” Leonard slides out, Jim's lips creating an obscene wet sound, as he exits. Panting, groaning.

“You do not deserve my Lok, however you will beg to be filled.” Prodding harder, deeper.

“F-uck... uhhnn, fuck me Spock, please fuck me, I don't deserve it I promise just use me up...”

He shoves the whole handle in Jim’s ass, about 7 inches of plastic wrapped wood, spreading the mans legs further with his knees making it easier for Leonard to fuck into Jim's mouth again.

Used, leaking and hard; and the handle hardly fucking him at a proper pace. Making it more painful; forcing him to move into the object, body needing fulfillment.

“Ughh Spock, I don't think I can last much longer, move over.” Spock yanks out the handle, Leonard stepping on over and shoving right into Jim with ease. Starting out with a brutal pace, Spock shoving right back into Jim's mouth as if it were nothing.

He can feel Jim screaming around his dick, Spocks not worried, not even showing a fraction of emotion has Jim sucks him down like a pleasure whore he is.

“Come on Jimmy boy, ask me for it.”

Spock pulls out, but lets his member rest on Jim's face.  
“Fuck, L-len...”

Leonard reaches for the paddle, spanking the blonde along his ass and thigh.

“S-sir.. please, fill me up, I want all of it, need it S-sir...” With a harsh shove, Leonard climaxes, hot and heavy deep inside of the Captain.

The wrecked and used Captain, both of them pull away instantly though, right after Leonard uses his fingers to keep that come deep inside of that red, puckering, hole.

Shining, lubed, ass, just waiting for Spock; nice and ready.

So Spock wastes little time, sliding into Jim and fucking him at an incredible brutal pace, knowing Jim loves it. Knowing how much he enjoys the pain.

“Y-yes, Sir! Yes! Oh shit, p-please, I want it too Spo-Sir, I want your come, mate me, breed me, Sir!”

Meanwhile, Leonard settles in front of Jim, and begins to suck him off, kissing, licking along the aching cock. Nuzzling him and licking before Spock starts to fuck Jim right into his mouth.

“Mnnnn”

“Fuck, Fuck, Spock, Sir, let me come, I'm so close...”

“No, pet, you will wait.” Jim whimpers but lets Spock continue, until finally,

“I will breed you, and then you will lick all of our semen off of me. Do you understand, Slave?”

Jim moans loudly, “Yessss...” He groans and so Spock does, pushing off the edge and right inside of Jim without mercy. Leonard, meanwhile, removes the cock-ring and gets a good old surprise:

Of course Jim comes without permission right on his face in the haze of it all.

Gasping, keening, moaning louder than ever as Spock milks the last of his orgasm right into Jim. “Oh my god...”

“Goddammit Jim!”

“It appears Jim will have more than just my phallus to clean.” Which reminds Jim, when Spocks standing in front of him. Covered in come.

With a happy sigh, he begins by licking up and around Spock's balls, the base of the shaft, around and up again. Like a happy dog, with a bowl of melted ice-cream.

In fact, he spends quite a bit of his time, blind-fold off, and licking his own come off of Leonard's face as well.

“God you're such a cock slut, Jim.”

He's giggling, panting still, but laughing.

“Oh, Bones, you know you love it.” But before the doctor can answer,

“It is indeed, pleasurable.”

"You can say that again..."

"Doctor it would be illogical to repeat ones--"

They both start laughing.

Spock will catalog this for future reference.


End file.
